ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Lord in Town
}} Shojo declines resurrection, making Hinjo the new Lord of Azure City. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Shojo ◀ ▶ * The High Priest of the Twelve Gods ◀ ▶ Transcript The High Priest of the Twelve Gods is attempting to cast Resurrection on Shojo. High Priest: Resurrect! High Priest: I am sorry, Lord Shojo, perhaps you did not hear me properly. I said, "Resurrect!" High Priest: Lord Hinjo, I do not understand. The spell is functioning properly, but he does not return to us. Belkar: Well, duh! Hinjo: Explain. Now. Belkar: The spirit needs to be willing to return, right? But Shojo is kicking back in whatever afterlife the Chaotic Good people get— Belkar: —probably sipping single-malt scotch and smoking cigars rolled from poorly-worded legal documents. Belkar: Why the hell would he want to come back here, knowing that you're waiting to throw him in prison? Belkar: Considering he was like a billion years old and likely to die soon anyway, I'd say he got the last laugh on all y'all. Hinjo: He's probably right... It looks like I'm on my own then. Roy: Not entirely. If you would be willing to accept my help. Hinjo: Maybe... Hinjo: Don't get me wrong. I am NOT happy about the fact that you were working behind my back. Hinjo: But if you had Azure City's downfall at heart, it would have been easy enough to stand by and let Miko kill me, keeping your hands clean. Hinjo: The fact that you jumped in to save my life means a lot. Hinjo: Besides, I have to rally this city to defend itself in less than a day. Hinjo: I'd have to be a fool to refuse the help of the only man I know to have fought this enemy and lived. Hinjo: You know, when all the nobles hear that Shojo is dead, it's going to rip this city apart. He's kept them in check for almost 50 years now. Roy: He was always worried about assassins... do you think they'll try to kill you? Hinjo: Oh, definitely. Nothing says "Condolences on the loss of your uncle," like a ninja death squad in the night. Hinjo: Luckily, I have an idea of where I can hire the perfect bodyguard. Roy: Whoever you get to do it, they're sure going to have their hands— Roy: Aww, crap, it's me, isn't it?? Hinjo: Heh. Well, you've already proven yourself capable of the job's primary function. Roy: That's not exactly the type of assistance I had in mind. Hinjo: OK. But if I get killed before Xykon's army attacks, the city will have no leader and thousands will likely die in the confusion. Hinjo: So you know, it's your call, Roy. Roy: *sigh* Roy: Fine, I'll do it. But that was low for a paladin. Hinjo: You're obviously not familiar with one of our key class abilities: Summon Conscience. D&D Context * The material components for the 7th level cleric spell Resurrection are holy water and diamonds worth 10,000 gold pieces (gp). * Summon Conscience is of course not a real paladin ability. Trivia * The High Priest of the Twelve Gods is seen later in Comics #456, "Saved Game', and #486, "Next on "As the Plane Turns".... In Wrecan's list on the forum he is given the name Azure City High Priest. External Links * 410}} View the comic * 34032}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Resurrection Category:Miko's Fall